


Life is sweet

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically I try to rot teeth when given any prompt, Dean loves teaching Cas human things, Fluffy, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Pure shmoopy fluff, Reference to troop beverly hills, girl scout cookies, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather around! It's cookie time.<br/>It's the time of year for Girl scout cookies and Dean is overjoyed to show Cas the magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt from my Destiel Forever Facebook group asking about the first time Cas eats girl scout cookies.
> 
> This fic basically takes place shortly after they find Cas with April. Cas never has to leave the bunker(because I always hated that) and they spend time being human together.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing except a pretty old car that Dean would likely be comfortable in if he ever stole it, but the characters, girl scout cookie trademarks, and any other references I made all belong to other people.

“Oh man Cas they're so awesome, you're gonna love 'em! ” Dean remarked from behind the wheel of the Impala, with a boyish twinkle in his eye.  
The former Angel turned human had only ever seen his hunter (and he was his now that the Winchester had finally "stowed all his emotional chick flick crap" as he liked to put it) this excited for pie, so Castiel was more than intrigued what all the hoopla was about.  
“I'm sure I will. I have loved everything you have taught me so far.”  
Dean blushed a bit at this but Castiel chose to tactfully ignore it (since that wasn't even what he meant) and continued unfazed.  
“I am confused, however. What are girl scout cookies? I've never seen them in any cook book I've found. ”  
This made Dean laugh out loud whole Cas sat with his head cocked in the confused manner that Dean had always found endearing.  
“They're made of magic and deliciousness!” He replied with a reassuring pat to Cas' leg. “We're almost there, you'll find out. ”  
There turned out to be the local grocery store. As Dean parked the car Cas observed a group of young girls with a table and several colorful boxes on top in front of the store.  
“Are these the girl scouts Dean? ”  
“Yeah.” He bounced on the balls of his feet like an excited twelve year old waiting for Cas to get out of the car. “Apparently they're selling cookies for a trip or some shit. Nobody really cares about that though.”  
“The girls probably do.” Cas deadpanned.  
Dean just grinned sheepishly and grabbed his hand as the crossed the street.  
“Heya ladies! ” Dean greeted them excitedly. He paused to think for a moment before announcing "We'll take three boxes of everything."  
Both Cas and the young girls stared at him in shock for a moment before one of the mothers chaperoning the girls announced “Well I guess you guys are winning the trip to Albany this year.” making everyone laugh.  
Cas helped the girls load the numerous boxes into the trunk of Dean's baby and shook his head in wonder. It seemed to be an exorbitant amount of cookies and Dean said it was for him. He knew Dean was exaggerating this a bit as Sam had informed him that cookie time was one of Dean's favorite holidays. Cas had never heard of such a holiday but had never known Sam to try and deceive him so that just left the 36 boxes that were currently occupying the ample trunk (which Dean loved pointing out could easily fit a body) to consider. Why would Dean think they would ever eat that many? Were they really that good? Cas stretched out his hand for the green box (green having become his favorite color since the first time he had seen Dean's eyes) when he felt a smack on the back of it. He looked up surprised and very confused but his hunter just smiled.  
“Its like Christmas morning Cas, no peeking until we get home.”  
He wasn't sure why it mattered but he supposed it was Dean's holiday and he would know the customs best. He reluctantly put the inviting looking box down and took his place in the front seat next to the Hunter.  
"Don't pout Angel, I promise it'll be worth the wait.”  
“You always say that. " Cas replied cheekily, this time relishing in the color that bloomed on the Winchester's face.  
"And isn't it?" Dean answered back.  
Now it was the ex-Angel's turn to blush. He mumbled a quick yes as Dean took his hand and he turned to look out the window.  
By the time they made it back to the bunker Cas didn't know weather he was excited or annoyed but he did know he just wanted a damn cookie and he was very tired of hearing about them.  
Upon entering the bunker and lugging all the boxes to the kitchen Castiel had hoped against hope that maybe his moment had come. He tried once again to reach for the green box and was once again thwarted. He fixed Dean with his best smiting glare and then decided puppy dog eyes would serve him better.  
"Dean how will I know how good they are if I never get to try any?"  
“Two minutes Cas, I promise. Its like we're starting a whole new tradition with you and I wanna do this right. Go into the theater room (yes they had a theater room now. Dean had insisted.) and bring up Netflix. I'll be there in a minute."  
Castiel wanted to argue that this was all a bit much, but he was somewhat touched that his green eyed Winchester would go through all of this for him so he headed off to do as Dean had asked.  
A few minutes later Dean entered with a tray full of various cookies and a pitcher of milk with two glasses (if Sam wanted in on this he could get his own glass dammit) He set it down on the coffee table so he could pick the only movie that he knew of that would fit the theme. He'd never before been so happy that an ex- girlfriend had a penchant for cheesy 80's movies as he pressed play on Troop Beverly Hills.  
He brought the tray to the couch between him and Cas and turned so he could see his angel's reaction.  
“Alright Cas” Dean said with a sparkle in his eye. “You ready for this?”  
Castiel grumbled something about being ready for the past hour which Dean chose to ignore as the movie was starting. He just poured Cas a glass of milk and pointed to a peppermint Patty looking cookie.  
"This one is the one you've been grabbing for all day. Go for it!"  
Cas nibbled the mint chocolate treat with Dean watching like a hawk. Dean's grin grew as wide as Cas' eyes when it quickly became apparent how much the ex-Angel loved them. Dean watched first in amazement and then mild horror as Cas DEMOLISHED every cookie he could get his hands on. It was like seeing Zoidberg from futurama at a buffet. Dean hadn't seen anything like this since famine was in town. It felt like there was coconut and shortbread shrapnel flying everywhere. This madness had to stop!  
"Cas maybe you should…."  
“They're so good!!!! ”  
“Yeah but you've eaten about three boxes worth buddy. Maybe pace yourself… ”  
"Isn't this why we bought so many?” queried the angel, still munching.  
“No. That was so we could enjoy them, not so you could make yourself sick.”  
“But Dean! I haven't found anything this delicious since peanut butter and jelly.”  
Dean tried not to dwell on the circumstances that led to Cas trying his first PB&J and instead tactfully removed the tray. And grabbed a handful of cookies instead.  
“Come here angel.” Dean opened his arm and beckoned Castiel to his side.  
The angel snuggled in and Dean handed him another thin mint.  
" Take it one at a time ok?" Dean suggested before they finally turned their attention to the movie that had been playing for about ten minutes now.  
An hour later Cas was reclined on the couch with his head in Dean's lap and barely conscious.  
“Dean?” he muttered.  
“Yeah babe?”  
“You were right. That was awesome.”


End file.
